


Worth It (Cover Art)

by yukoyaoista



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: They have started a new life, far away from England as they didn't see any choice. But are the sacrifices too big after all?“I love you, Sherlock,”“And I love you, Mycroft. And that's all that matters.” And it is "It was all worth it. If I had to make this decision again – go on living my usual life with my exciting job and my friends and my city or being with you, far away – I would always choose you.”





	Worth It (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950694) by [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/pseuds/LadyGlinda). 



 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For LadyGlinda.
> 
> Honey, I hope your diva muse could get a bit of inspiration with my gift. And don't worry, it will come back.
> 
> All my love and my support for you. 
> 
> I hope you like this little present. I made it after reading 'Worth It'. Because I loved it! I don't know why but it has became one of my favorites as soon as I read it. (Maybe for all the sacrifice our lovely brothers had to do to be together.)
> 
> My best wishes for you and for your muse.
> 
> Yuko


End file.
